50 Shades Of Birthday Love
by roza m belicova
Summary: Oneshot. It's Rose's birthday, and she doesn't expect Dimitri to be back until late at night. What happens when he shows up in the early hours of the morning and wake her up with his seductive charms? Rated M for a reason...
Hey guys, yes another one, but this one is a special dedication! We're having a party today, celebrating one of my best friends! Anyone know who that is? No? Well, join with me in wishing Mitrioselove a very happy birthday!

Well chica I'd love to give you Dimitri jumping out of your cake, but since I can't here's a little treat! I hope you enjoy and I hope today is just as amazing as you are! Love ya, chica!

I don't own VA, and you guys know this isn't edited. She's my beta and she's out on maternity leave

50 shades of birthday love.

His lips were velvety soft as they brushed against my own, his fingers gentle as they brushed some hair from my forehead. He stroked my cheeks, my lips, my neck and then they brushed over my breasts. I gasped. That touch was too real for this to be a dream. My eyes flew open and I tried to sit up, but an arm was draped over my stomach. His aftershave washed over me and I sighed, my sluggish mind instantly registering the situation.

"Holy shit," I squealed. "Comrade!" He put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, baby." He said, his voice seeming to stroke something deep in me, something that was wired straight to my groin. "Don't wake the baby."

"When did you get here?" I asked, lowering my voice and relaxing in his arms with my head on his chest. I felt his nose in my hair.

"I just got back," He said. I sighed. "Happy birthday." My eyes went wide. What time was it? Was it already my birthday? No duh, why else would he be wishing you happy birthday, I thought to myself.

"It is now," I said snuggling closer. Dimitri was still fully clothed, but in my barely their shorts and his T-shirt I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. It was calling to everything female in me. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes as I leant in to brush my lips against his.

The moment our lips met that current that was always present between us erupted. It spread through me, filling my entire being with warmth. I was suddenly very Horney, and very aware that my husband was actually here even though he wasn't scheduled to be back until tonight. Why that was I didn't know, but in that moment when he was kissing me so passionately, when he was pushing his tongue into my mouth and mine was eagerly tangling with his, I did not give a fuck.

I kissed him hard, pouring everything into that kiss and he kissed me back with just as much fervor. I'm not sure who broke the kiss to come up for air, probably me seeing as how Dimitri was kissing a path of fire down my jaw and my neck. One of his hands was tangled in my hair, the other roaming over my suddenly very sensitive body. I gasped.

"Fuck I missed you, comrade." He murmured his agreement, his hand leaving my hair to slip under my, his shirt. He stroked my collar bone, his fingers inching further down stroking between my breasts. My nipples hardened and strained against the fabric of the shirt and just as I was about to complain he pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly. Dimitri smirked in the pale glow of the reading lamp.

"Relax, baby." He said stroking my cheek. I groaned. The feel of his hands on me and yet not where I wanted them was absolute torture. Relax my ass.

"I love you, Roza," He said. "You are so beautiful." I groaned and nodded. His voice was silky smooth, his tongue caressing every word and again I felt it in my groin. I was about to tell him to stop teasing when he pulled his shirt over my head and got off the bed. Oh what now?

"I'll be right back, baby." He said and disappeared out the door only to return a few minutes later with a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. "We can't have a birthday celebration without ice-cream now could we?" There was something about the way he said it that sent liquid desire pooling between my legs.

Dimitri started walking into the room stripping out of his clothes as he went. By the time he stopped at the foot of the bed he was wearing nothing but black boxers. And my eyes were glued. He was so beautiful, and he was mine.

"Let's get you out of those shorts," He said and painstakingly slowly slid the shorts down my legs. His eyes widened when he realized I was wearing nothing beneath them. He trailed a finger up my thigh, and then in between my folds. I gasped and lifted my hips to meet his hand.

"Not so fast Roza," He said silkily. "But you are so ready." Fuck I so was, I needed him to take me, right now. He slipped his finger into his mouth, sucking it clean. He bent his head and capture my lips with his, kissing me hard and fast. Dam I could taste myself on his lips, and it was mixed with something that was all Dimitri. Just when I found myself getting lost in his lips he pulled away, again. He was sitting back between my legs and suddenly produced the tie from my robe.

"Do you want me to tie you up, Roza?" I groaned, the last time we'd done this flashing through my mind. Many thought Dimitri was stoic and he was, but not with me. With me he could be himself. He knew I wouldn't judge him, and he'd kept his promise of making me lose control in seconds. He was always finding new ways to keep me on my toes, one of the latest being restraints.

"Well? Do you?" He asked again. I nodded. "Say it. I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Dimitri. I want you to tie me up." He nodded and grabbed my hands in his, shifting to stretch my arms over my head and secured them to the bed post.

"You look so beautiful like that Roza," He said and reached for the ice-cream on the bedside table. Opening it he slipped a spoonful into his mouth and moaned. Jesus when had watching him eat ice-cream become so hot?

"You want some?" He asked and I nodded opening my mouth as he scooped some onto the spoon. He slipped the spoon back into his mouth and I groaned tugging at my restraints. "Easy," He soothed and held the spoon up for me. "More?" He asked and fed me a few more spoonful's.

"Enough," He said suddenly: but scooped some onto the spoon nevertheless. I thought he was going to feed me some more, but he had other plans. The spoonful of ice-cream landed on my breast.

"That's cold," I squealed, trying to move out of the way of his devilish assault.

"I know, baby." He said, holding me in place and proceeding to scoop some onto my other breast. I flinched, but then Dimitri's tongue was lapping at my nipples licking them clean and I couldn't believe I'd been cold moments before. Now I was all sensation and need and he was driving me wild.

"Dimitri, please." I gasped.

"Please what, Roza?" He asked looking up at me with dark, dark eyes. He was kneeling between my legs, his mouth hovering over just where I needed it. I groaned feeling incapable of speech and lifted my hips. I just barely saw his smirk before his lips attached themselves to my lower lips and I gasped.

He lapped mercilessly at me, his fingers working in and out of me. I was teetering on the edge, my body building, spiraling, and then I was done for, coming hard and screaming his name.

I was still riding high, still a wash of sensation when he thrusted into me. I gasped at the feeling of fullness of completion. He stayed like that for what felt like ages as he undid the restraints on my wrists, letting me feel every delicious inch of him buried to the hilt inside me. He pulled all the way out and oh so slowly pushed back into me, again and again, torturingly slow.

"Fuck Dimitri, harder, faster." I gasped lifting my hips to meet his languid thrusts. Our lips connected as he began to move, a pounding rhythm that left me writhing and gasping. I felt the climax building and tried to stave it off for a little while, trying to prolong this exquisite feeling, but I lost my battle when Dimitri somehow flipped us so that I was on top. He grabbed my hips, helping me maintain his pace and I shattered around him, again and again, and just when I thought it was over he spilled inside me, setting my body off again.

I collapsed onto his chest, exhausted and utterly spent. He shifted so that I was laying on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. We laid like that forever, my head on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat and breathing which were calming now. He ran his fingers through my hair and I sighed.

"I love you, Dimitri." I said and lifted my head to peck his lips.

"Love you too, Roza. Happy birthday." I smiled and laid back down, trying to keep my eyes open so I could talk to him.

"How is it that you're back so soon?" I asked groggily.

"I'll tell you later," Dimitri said. "Sleep." It was as though he had some unexplainable link to my brane, because I couldn't fight his command. My eyes drifted close to his steady breathing and heart rate, and the world melted away.

…

I woke with a start. I was alone. Had I dreamt the whole thing? Was Dimitri still in Montana with Christian? Dam it, I couldn't have dreamt it, right? It felt too reel, it had to be reel. I sat up and brushed some hair from my face to peer at the alarm clock. 8:45. I suddenly became aware of the delicious smells that were filling the house. I hadn't imagined it!

"Morning," I said plopping down in one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Dimitri looked up and smiled. God he was gorgeous, wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.

"The plan was breakfast in bed, you know." He informed setting a mug of hot chocolate down in front of me.

"Hmm," I said, taking a slow sip. "I can think of other things I can eat in bed,"

"Miss Hathaway!" He said a fake look of horror on his face. "You are insatiable!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out.

"That's your felt, you know." Before he had a chance to retort our 10-month old baby boy Luka's voice reached our ears.

"Mama!" I smiled and stood.

"I'll get him." I said to Dimitri. "I think he'll be delighted to see you've returned. I think he missed you."

"Hi baby boy," Dimitri cooed taking Luka from my arms. Luka giggled and wrapped his arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Da!" He squealed, delighted. Dimitri's grin was contagious. Hearing our son call us mama and dada was something I knew would never get old. Dimitri peppered kisses all over Luka's face causing him to erupt in fits of giggles.

…

"Happy birthday!" Ambrose said pulling me into a hug as Lissa and I exited reception. She'd dragged me out for a manicure and pedicure, knowing I couldn't resist. We'd even gotten massages on the house. Apparently the queen and her guardian were well loved around here.

"Thanks, Ambrose." He grinned, looking as gorgeous as ever as he stepped aside to let us pass. Lissa insisted on dragging me to her and Christian's suite so she could give me her present.

"Wasn't that it?" I asked holding up my hands. Lissa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

…

"Oh Liss, it's beautiful!" The strapless black dress only went to mid-thigh, but by god it was gorgeous, accentuating my curves and clinging to me like a second skin. Lissa squealed.

"Oh you look hot!" I grinned and she grinned back. "Now put these on." She said handing me a box with the most beautiful pair of fuck me high heeled shoes. I glared at her, but I couldn't resist and once they were on I didn't want to take them off. I was at least 6 inches taller now and I was loving it.

There ended up being a party at mine and Dimitri's house, hence Lissa's spa trip and the reason she kept checking her phone. All of my friends who were more like family were there, even the Belikovs and I was stunned.

"How? When?" I asked Dimitri once I was free from his family's hugs. He rolled his eyes and bent his head as though he was going to whisper in my ear.

"Guardian secret," He said smiling. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Na-uh Belikov, that's not going to work. I'm a guardian now too, you know," He chuckled.

"Alright, well fiancé secret."

"Hey!" I protested. "It's my birthday you're supposed to be nice to me!" Dimitri laughed again and kissed me.

"I'll be nice to you later, when I get to take that dress off you." He whispered and everything south of my belly tightened in response.

We partied until some ridiculous hour and by some miracle I was able to behave and not get too drunk, though I was a little tipsy by the time everyone left. It turned out Adrian and Sydney were staying at court for a while and so were the Belikovs. We made plans to meet up the next day so the kids could play while us adults got caught up. Later in the bedroom, Dimitri was full of promises, and I was glad no one had decided to stay at our house and that Olena had taken Luka with her, because being quiet wasn't something I could've managed even if my life depended on it.

"Best birthday ever," I whispered to Dimitri when he wrapped me up in his arms. He smiled and kissed me sweetly, and I drifted off, lulled by his steady breathing.

So, what did you guys think? Let me know, k? Once again Happy birthday, Mitrioselove!

XXX

Roza


End file.
